LoL: Girl Troubles
by YuehXII
Summary: This is my take on situations where I'm a summoner named Nexus based off my LoL Account named NexusEdge if anyone's interested Where along with another pair of summoner's we'd just finished dealing with in game stuff kinda like admins, and what happens is Ahri is causing Nympho problems in a bar there passing and the dirty things that happen when Nexus goes in to take care of it.


**Girl Troubles**

A summoner walked down the streets with two other Summoners, "It seems that these female champions are very provocative in their 'artistic' needs." The younger male summoner was from the purple group of summoners but the other two seemed to be of the blue variety. Summoners were usually depicted by a magical tattoo on the nape of their necks that read as Summoner but in the color coding of their specific side. The purple one was named Nexus, and the other two were Zandal and N1p3 or Nipe as Nexus called him.

As they reached the edge of the terrain Nexus saw a bar and heard a bunch of ramblings going on inside, as they were about to pass it and head towards the rift, an orb appeared ahead of the trio. A Summoner's appearance was displayed there as the three's gaze appeared on it, "ah you three glad I caught your attention before you disappeared. We have an urgent request to take care of some troublemakers in Summoner's Rift." Nipe complained, "Aw c'mon we were just about to leave this place and head home for the night, can't another shift take this?"

The elder summoner glared, "well I wouldn't rely on you three if there were any other summoner's sending trouble makers to deal with other trouble makers is a farce in and of itself." Nexus glared at the orb, "Hey whats that supposed to mean?" The summoner retorted, "Need I remind you each of your short comings? Very well then; Zandal; it's been a week since we issued you the order to take care of the Ahri problem have you taken care of it?" Zandal just kinda rolled his eyes. "N1p3 have you managed to capture the two champions that escaped?"

Nexus looked at him, "well on with it, what exactly haven't I done." The summoner smirked, "I don't want to be a prick but you seem to be spending a lot of time avoiding the Yordles and the Northerners which have been making lots of urgent jobs." Zen looked at him, "Hey I get along with Kennen and Tryndamere just fine!" The summoner raged, "Just take care of the problem." Afterwards the orb seemingly vanished.

The three looked at each other only for them to sigh and in regrets, "let's hurry and take care of this so we can go." Nipe said out of exhaustion, to which Zen replied, "nah you guys worked really hard today dealing with Ahri and her trips to see Renekton, go on home, I'll take this one." Afterwards Zandal spoke, "but didn't you have to deal with that National Crisis where Darius and Garen just about got into a slugging competition in the Twisted Treeline?" Nexus spoke, "no really its okay, I still got tons of energy, you guys go on ahead alright?"

Soon enough N1p3 replied, "c'mon man he said he'd take care of it lets go." Looking at Nexus; Zandal replied, "if you're really okay with this then, we'll see you tomorrow, don't push yourself too hard we have to deal with all that paperwork regarding Teemo's Kill Steals tomorrow," to which n1p3 replied, "ugh don't remind me, fucking yordle can't he just you know stick to being a support?" With that said the two headed off to the Rift leaving Nexus alone, he turned to the tavern and sighed a bit, reaching to his wristband he slid his index and middle finger across it, a robe seemingly appeared over his body. The purple robe had a purple aura.

"Alright then let's get this taken care of now so I can get some rest." He said as he opened the tavern doors all the champions inside immediately turned to face him, "what seems to be the trouble then?" He said as he saw Ahri, standing on a table, holding a pink orb which had tethers connected to several female champions. These champions were intensily flirting with the few males in the room, Garen and the other ran over to him immediately, "thanks for coming Ahri's made all the girls insane, take care of it alright?" He and the other champions fled the building leaving Nexus alone in a room filled with crazed females the bartender gone as well.

Ahri scoffed at the summoner, "The Might of Demacia indeed, he's so innocent and Naïve it's rather disappointing." The summoner took a deep breath and sighed, "of course if there is a problem it's had to be none other than you." Ahri looked him rather puzzled as she lowered the orb, "and who are you to call me a problem?" Nexus sighed and lowered his hood and faced her, his short black hair sat waved backwards like a slicked bed head appearance. Ahri raised her hand to her mouth, "oh it's Nexus-sama. My oh my this is very interesting, I can get revenge for my hardships earlier today."

Nexus looked at Ahri who seemed to be in a rather incredulous mood, "Come now Ahri, you know this won't end well if you try to attack me I might even have to suspend your activities in the Rift tomorrow." Ahri grinned a tooth sticking out of the left side of her mouth, "Well that might have been the case if I were alone, but you must have forgotten, I have several champions here under my control." The four other female champions in the room linked to the tethers were, Ashe the archer who was married to Tryndamere, Nidalee the amazon with rather alluring tendencies, Lux the naïve little girl who is always in her big brother's shadow and Irelia the girl who used aerial blades. Nexus lightly scratched his cheek and a sweat drop slid down the nape of his neck, "actually I did forget about them."

Ahri grinned, "You see this situation is far more favorable to me, and all of these girls here each have an issue with you, ya see. I'm just gonna let their real selves surface for a few hours and let them each get more acquainted with you." She smirked as the orb split into form beams and infused with the girls each of them, their irises changed from their normal colors to a pinkish indigo hue. Ahri herself hopped down from the table, "go on girls get him." As the four girls rushed at him Nexus raised both his arms and sent a wave of energy up that blasted Nidalee and Lux past ahri and into a pair of tables. Ahri looked back and had a sweat drop before looking back at Nexus who was deadly serious.

Nexus split his legs in to a stance reeled back his arm and impacted the ground with it, sending a sonic wave rumbling through the building and blasting Ashe over the counter towards the bar. However Irelia rushed at him only to vanish, from his sight, only to appear behind him and put him in a headlock. "Now girls, Now!" Ahri exclaimed as the other three jumped from their locations and grabbed each of his arms and one of his legs. Nexus was being held down rather tightly. Ahri at that point moved over with a oracle elixir type debuff and placed it on the nape of his neck, it caused his symbol to vanish. At that moment the aura around Zen vanished and his summoner robe vanished as well.

Nexus was now returned to his usual attire, a black trench coat without sleeves but had sienna colored butts. A short-sleeved indigo t-shirt, with a color that had a shoelace kind of tying section just above the chest in a v-shaped design. He wore darkened and rather faded jeans and boots. Wearing a pair of summoner wrist bands, one for summoning his robe the other for transporting himself or other's to other rifts. Ahri got real close now that he was dramatically weakened, she saw the Nexus had a sweat drop go down his cheek as she placed her hand at his chin. "Looking at you, you're really handsome Nex-sama." She said and grinned licking her lips a bit, "I wonder what a summoner tastes like?"

At that moment; Nexus' eyes widened in disbelief, Irelia and the others pulled him down onto his back and continued to hold him down as Ahri moved to his jeans and proceeded to undo his pants, "hey hold on a second, Ahri I know you're angry with me but can't we talk this out, summoner to fox?" Ahri grinned, "Unfortunately for you I'm a trouble maker and this is my forte." She grinned as he reached inside his pants and pulled his phallus out of his pants it was semi-erect, "oh my look at Nex-sama he's actually enjoying being in the company of so many cute girls."

Ahri licked her lips once again and moved her head down to grasp him, at that point everything blacked out and several hours later a shine from the blinds outside shined in on Nexus, his eyes began to move lightly behind his eyelids. His eyes slightly opened, it seemed that at some point he had been moved to a bedroom in the Inn. As he stretched, he started noticing things around the room. Many of these things were very out of place. It made him question what had happened as he looked around the room he noticed each of these items in particularly.

Particularly he noticed; Ashe's hood and cloak, Irelia's breastplate, Nidalee's Skirt and Leg warmers, and Lux's pauldrons and pauldrons. That's when he felt something warm on his chest and he lifted up the cover's lightly looking down he saw hi boxer's and then the four girls laying there under the covers. He lowered the covers again and then looked up for a moment, before looking under the covers again, he facepalmed. As all the memories began to flood back into his mind, Nidalee, riding him like he was a horse. Lux was licking at his chest in all sorts of ways, while Ashe was French kissing him. Irelia was on his sitting on one of his hands and using his fingers for her own benefit.

Leaning at the doorway was Ahri who was watching him as he slipped quietly out of the bed, afterwards he proceeded to grab his clothes and dress himself. As he moved to the door Ahri snickered a bit and closed it behind them. As he made his way down to Summoner's Rift, Ahri was wrapped around his right arm, "did I do good, Nex-sama?" she questioned as he looked away in embarrassment, "Honestly Ahri, you keep getting me into these situations, it's a reason why I can't do my job well in the north it gets really awkward up there."

As they began to reach the platform, Ahri smiled gleefully, "If you don't want me telling N1p3 or Zandal-sama, you're gonna need to bribe me." Nexus palmed the side of his head, "alright alrighty, I'll take you out to dinner tonight after work. Just not a word, Tryn would kill me if he heard about last night. Not to mention the girls." She smiled and hugged his arm more tightly as they stepped onto the Rift. Her tails swaying gently. Looking down at her as the teleport formed underneath them, "honestly, you are such a problem child." He said one last time before the two of them vanished.

~~~~~~~~~~THE END

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed reading this one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it. If any of you have a favorite female character or type of story you'd like written out with your character's in it let me know. Oh and Also Summoner's Rift will be postponed for a little while. I'm currently waiting on my friends to submit character descriptions of their costumes for their transformations into Summoner's Rift.


End file.
